fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamagotchi
Tamagotchi, romanized as Tamagotch in Japan, is a series of pet simulation games created by Bandai. Original LCD games Main releases and alternate versions The main releases in the Tamagotchi series are the original hadheld games by Bandai. Note that many of them come in different colored variants. These are: *''Tamagotchi'' (November 23, 1996). Released worldwide. **''Deka Tamagotchi'' (1997). A large Tamagotchi used for advertisement and only released to shops (not destined to the public) in Japan. **''Tamapitchi'' (June 1997). Only released in Japan. **''Mothra no Tamagotchi'' (July 1997). A Mothra-themed Tamagotchi only released in Japan. **''Genjintch Tamagotchi'' (December 20, 1997). Based on the movie Peking Genjin, and only released in theaters playing it. **''TamaOtch'' (1998). Only released in Japan. **''Yasashii Tamagotch'' (October 1998). Only released in Japan. **''Santaclautch no Tamagotch'' (December 1998). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Angel'' (August 1997). Released worldwide. *''Tamagotchi - Mesutchi and Osutchi'' (December 1997). *''Mori de Hakken! Tamagotch'' (February 1998). Only released in Japan, a western release was planned called Tamagotchi Garden. *''Tamagotchi Ocean'' (March 1998). Released worldwide. *''Devilutch no Tamagotch'' (September 1998). Originally only released in Japan, was adapted in 2008 for mobile phone and also released in Europe as Tamagotchi Monster. *''Deai Hakken!! Arukotch'' (1999). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Plus'' (May 20, 2004). Called Tamagotchi Connection outside Japan. **''Keitai Kaitsuu Tamagotchi Plus'' (December 2004). Only released in Japan. **''Hanerutchi'' (2005). Only released in Japan, featuring characters from the TV show Haneru No Tobira (you knock on a jumping door). **''Keitai Kaitsuu Tamagotchi Plus Akai'' (July 2005). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 2'' (June 21, 2005). Released worldwide. *''Chou Jinsei Enjoi Tamagotchi Plus'' (November 25, 2005). Only released in Japan. **''Ura Jinsei Enjoy Tamagotchi Plus'' (July 22, 2006). Only released in Japan. **''Hanerutchi 2'' (August 2006). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 3'' (February 18, 2006). Released worldwide. **''Oden-Kun Tamagotchi'' (March 2007). An Oden-Kun-themed Tamagotchi only released in Japan. *''TamaSuku'' (November 23, 2006). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 4'' (January 2007). Released worldwide. *''TamagoChu'' (January 2007). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Furefure'' (April 28, 2007). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 4.5'' (2007). Released worldwide. *''Chibi Tamagotchi'' (2007). Released worldwide, known as Tamagotchi Mini outside Japan. **''Chibi Tamagotchi Kaien'' (December 2007). Only released in Japan. *''TamaSuku 2'' (November 2007). Only released in Japan. *''Family Iro Iro! Tamagotchi Plus'' (November 23, 2007). Released worldwide and known as Tamagotchi Connection Version 5 outside Japan. **''Tamagotchi Connection Version 5 Celebrity'' (2008). Only released in North America. **''Royal Dream Family Tamagotchi Plus'' (March 29, 2008). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Plus Color'' (November 22, 2008). Only released in Japan. **''EXmotchi'' (2008). Special edition including members of the Japanese boy band EXILE. **''Hexagontchi'' (2008). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Music Star'' (November 28, 2008). Released worldwide, and known in some regions as Tamagotchi Connection Version 6. *''Tamagotchi iD'' (2009). Only released in Japan. **''Tamagotchi iD Lovely Melody ver'' (2010). Only released in Japan. **''Tamagotchi iD Conan ver.'' (July 14, 2010). A Detective Conan-themed Tamagotchi only released in Japan with the 3000th issue of Shonen Sunday Manga Magazine. *''TamaTown Tama-Go'' (August 2010). Only released in North America. *''Tamagotchi Nano'' (2011). Only released in Japan. It received two licensed variants that are not called "Tamagotchi" and therefore might not be considered part of the series: **''Pocket Usatama'' (April 2, 2017) **''Pocket Usapiyo'' (April 22, 2019) *''Tamagotchi iD L'' (March 2011). Only released in Japan. **''Tamagotchi iD L 15th Anniversary ver.'' (November 23, 2011). Only released in Japan. **''Tamagotchi iD L Princess Spacy version'' (March 17, 2012). Only released in Japn. *''Tamagotchi P's'' (November 23, 2012). *''Tamagotchi: Digital Friend'' (December 26, 2013). Also known as Tamagotchi Friends. Only released outside Japan. **''Tamagotchi Friends: Dream Town Digital Friend'' (Spring 2015). *''Tamagotchi 4U'' (September 27, 2014). **''Tamagotchi 4U+'' (July 18, 2015). *''Tamagotchi m!x'' (July 16, 2016), available in three versions: Spacy m!x, Melody m!x and 20th Anniversary m!x, each with some exclusive characters. Three more versions were released: **''Tamagotchi m!x: Sanrio Characters m!x Ver.'' (April 15, 2017), including exclusive Sanrio characters. **''Tamagotchi m!x: Dream m!x'' (July 15, 2017), including characters from the anime. **''Tamagotchi m!x: Anniversary Gift Mix Ver.'' (November 2017) *''Tamagotchi Meets'' (November 23, 2018), known as Tamagotchi On in western countries. Originally released in two versions, Fairytale Version and Magical Version. A mobile app was also released on November 10, 2018 that can be connected to the virtual pet. Additional versions were also released: **''Tamagotchi Pastel Meets Ver.'' (March 30, 2019). **''Tamagotchi Meets Sanrio Characters Meets Ver.'' (June 15, 2019). **''Tamagotchi Fantasy Meets Ver.'' (July 13, 2019). **''Tamagotchi Meets Sweets Meets Ver.'' (November 23, 2019). *''Eevee x Tamagotchi'' (January 26, 2019), starring the Pokémon Eevee and its evolutions. Minor releases *''Chou Yakikuri! Tamagotchi Kakeibo'' (December 2005). Only released in Japan, a tool for the Chou Jinsei Enjoi Tamagotchi Plus. *''Tamagotchi Restaurant'' (July 28, 2007). A special Tamagotchi also including a toy playset, only released in Japan. *''Tamawalkie'' (December 2008). Only released in Japan. *''More iD! Tamagotchi Home Station Plus'' (November 30, 2010). Only released in Japan. *''Tamagotchi m!x Station'' (July 16, 2016). *''Gudetama Tamagotchi'' (December 27, 2017). Only released in Japan. Other video games Many videogames were created based on the series, most of them only released in Japan: *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotchi'' (June 30, 1997), Game Boy. Released worldwide; simply called Tamagotchi outside Japan. Based on the original Tamagotchi. *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotchi v2'' (1997), Game Boy. Based on the Mori and Umi (Forest and Ocean) Tamagotchi. *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotchi Osucchi to Mesucchi'' (1997), Game Boy. Based on Mesutchi and Osutchi. *''Tamagotchi Town'' (1997), SNES. *''64 de Hakken! Tamagotchi Minna de Tamagotchi World'' (December 19, 1997), Nintendo 64. A party game. *''Hoshi de Hakken!! Tamagotchi'' (1998), PlayStation. *''Tamagotchi CD-ROM'' (1998), Windows 95. Based on the original Tamagotchi. Released worldwide. *''Sega Saturn de Hakken!! Tamagotchi Park'' (January 29, 1998), Sega Saturn. *''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop'' (November 15, 2005), Nintendo DS. Released worldwide; known as Tamagotchi no Puchi Puchi Omisechi in Japan. *''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop 2'' (July 27, 2006), Nintendo DS. Released worldwide; known as Tamagotchi no Puchi Puchi Omisecchi Gohi-kin in Japan. *''Tamagotchi: Party On!'' (December 2, 2006), Wii. Released worldwide; known as Tamagotchi's Sparkling President in Japan. *''Tamagotchi no Appare! Niji-Venture'' (2007), Nintendo DS. *''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop 3'' (September 27, 2007), Nintendo DS. Released worldwide; known as Tamagotchi no Puchi Puchi Omisecchi: Mina San Kyu! in Japan. *''Tamagotchi: Dance Fever!'' (December 6, 2007), Wii. *''Tamagotchi no Kira Kira Omisetchi'' (2008), Nintendo DS. *''Tamagotchi 'Round The World'' (November 4, 2008), iOS. *''Tamagotchi no Narikiri Channel'' (November 5, 2009), Nintendo DS. *''Tamagotchi no Pichi Pichi Omisetchi'' (June 2010), Nintendo DS. *''Tamagotchi no Narikiri Challenge'' (November 11, 2010), Nintendo DS.7 *''Tamagotchi Collection'' (2011), Nintendo DS. *''Cho~ricchi! Tamagotchi no Puchi Puchi Omisecchi'' (April 19, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. A remake of Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop. *''Hokkori！Tamagotchi~na'' (August, 2012), Android, iOS. *''Everyday House Tamagotchi'' (November 22, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. *''Tamagotchi L.i.f.e.'' (2013), Android, iOS. Game based on the original Tamagotchi. Released worldwide. *''Tamagotchi Exciting Dream Corner Shop'' (May 23, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. *''Tamagotchi! Classes of Dream School'' (November 7, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. *''Tamagotchi L.I.F.E. Angel'' (February 26, 2014), Android, iOS. Based on Tamagotchi Angel. Released worldwide. *''Tamagotchi L.i.f.e. Tap and Hatch'' (February, 2014), Android, iOS. Released worldwide; purchases disabled on September 1, 2014; the app was terminated on October 1, 2014. *''Round and Round Tamagotchi!'' (April 24, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. *''Tamagotchi no Puchi Puchi Omisecchi Ninki no Omise Atsumemashita'' (November 16, 2017), Nintendo 3DS. *''My Tamagotchi Forever'' (March 15, 2018), Android, iOS. Animation *''Tamagotchi!'' an anime series based on the games, aired starting in November 2009 and still ongoing. The sixth and last season received a subtitle, being called: Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dreams. *''Tamagotchi: The Movie'' released on December 15, 2007, is known in Japan as Eiga de Tojo! Tamagotchi Dokidoki! Uchu no Maigotchi!? *''Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe!'' released on December 20, 2008, is known in Japan as Ega! Tamagotchi Uchu Ichi Happy na Monogatari!? *''Tamagotchi Friends'', a webseries based released between 2014 and 2015 based on the Tamagotchi: Digital Friends games, but consisting mostly in clips from Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream. Manga A three-volume manga titled GOGO♪ Tamagotchi! and based on the anime series was released from February 26, 2010 to August 27, 2010. Merchandise Many other toys based on the Tamagotchi series have been released, including: *''Tamagotchi no Fureai Furendo Chamametchi'' (July 27, 2008). A Chamametchi doll with an LCD screen attached to it. Only released in Japan. *''Rabu Tomo Kētai Himesupe Phone'' (2010). A toy cellphone based on Himesue's from the anime. *''Melody Charm'' (2010). A toy version of the Melody Charm from the anime. *''Melody Violin'' (November 2010). A toy version of Meloditchi's violin from the anime. Re-released in March 2012 in a different color scheme. *''Tama Hāto Korekushon Tama Purofi'' (October 31, 2011). A toy version of the Tama Profys from the anime. *''Yume Kira Bag'' (October 2012). A toy version of the Yum Kira Bags from the anime. Also four series of Cardass cards based on the Tamagotchi series were released: *''Tamagotchi! Data Carddass'' (2010) *''Tamagotchi! Data Carddass Tama Heart Edition'' (2011) *''Data Carddass Tamagotchi Rhythm♪'' (November 2012) *''Tamagotchi Data Carddass Tama Riz Edition'' (2014) Links to other series Category:Bandai Category:Namco Bandai Category:Series Category:Video games Category:LCD games